


Ticket

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: ;), Can't do much without the fluff you know, Douglas just had to, Established Relationship, Fandot Creativity Night, Fluff, He couldn't help himself, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'ticket'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Here come the fuzz. ;)
> 
> Um, yes. Thought I'd start posting fandot creativity night fics over here. :) Maybe I'll do one for the art too later on. We'll see. :)
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy, m'dears. ❤

"Did you get your ticket all sorted out, darling?" Douglas slightly smirks at his beau as the captain walks in, taking a seat as far away from Douglas on the sofa as he could, those brown eyes of his holding just the right amount of a teasing gleam. . . Martin hated it.

"Yes, yes I did! No thanks to you!"

"Who? Moi? Whatever do you mean?"

"Did you really have to tease the police person so much?!"

"Police Person? Don't you mean policeman?"

"Shut up! And no, Police Person, as it's the correct term to use, no matter what gender they appear to be."

"I see, I see. Explain it to me further, mon capitaine."

"Don't you dare try to distract me, mister!"

"Mister? Don't you mean  _person_?"

"Ah!" Martin just outright cries in frustration, ready to bolt for his van from Douglas' flat to get away from his berk of a boyfriend. . . That is until Douglas scoots over to Martin's side of the squidgy sofa, enveloping him in his strong arms, holding him tight until Martin calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Martin. I just couldn't help myself. He just looked like a right bastard, what with his overly trimmed, perfect moustache."

". . . They bother you too?"

"Some do. And I could see that he wasn't going to let you off, so. . . I went for it," Martin just 'harrumphs', sinking further into Douglas' warmth, "I'll make it up to you with the fanciest, richest meal I can make, how 'bout? Hmm?" Martin nods softly, arms finally encircling Douglas' pudgy middle.

"You know, I have a ticket that I haven't taken care of yet." Douglas says after a few moments of comfortable silence, broad hand running softly through Martin's curls.

"...What would that be?" With that, Douglas kisses him sweetly, making Martin smile wide when he parts.

"I haven't kissed you all afternoon. Surely that deserves a ticket, no?" Martin just laughs, kissing Douglas again, fingers running up to mess his graying hair.

"Romantic sod." 

Douglas just grins, giving him more pecks than he knew what to do with.

**Author's Note:**

> Douglas is a very, VERY cheesy man, this is true (in my head ;) ).
> 
> Also, I know it should be 'police officer', but police person just made me giggle. ;D
> 
> But yes, I do so hope you enjoyed, my turtles. :D
> 
> Come say hullo on tumblr, if you'd like. I'm a-drab-lunacy over there. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
